


GLEAM

by VOICESS



Series: Praxa Parables [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Grishaverse, M/M, Multi, OT8, Social Commentary, buckle down for a wild ride, changlix, if you're a leigh bardugo fan you'll like this, it's a big fat mess i promise, minsung - Freeform, monsta x are supportive brothers, or at least i hope you will, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOICESS/pseuds/VOICESS
Summary: "whoever hears my call, will you answer?"changbin is haunted by visions of a tortured boy, and felix needs to break out of his chains. in which everyone's a bit fucked up, and things need to get sorted out before the gravebeings catch up. alternately titled: a stray kids grishaverse au!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Praxa Parables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	GLEAM

**__ **

**_❝ don't mess with project white night._ ** _**❞** _

—

changbin is just trying to live his life, away from the mainland and at peace with the sea. but for some reason, he is haunted by visions of a tortured boy, and can't help but wonder what he can do to help. 

felix needs to escape his prison, needs to get as far as possible from the ones who keep hurting him. but who's going to accept him, a freak, deformed version of a person? 

minho has always had a drinking problem. despite being one of the brightest infernis of his generation, he can't seem to put the bottle down, slowly but surely drowning himself in alcohol. 

jisung wants to make sure his best friend/lifelong crush doesn't die. as a healer, what else could he be doing? certainly not solving the family mystery plaguing his sister for generations. 

seungmin is sick of his parents, sick of the responsibility that was handed to him on a silver platter. he just wants to leave, but how can he just slip away when he's about to be crowned? 

hyunjin is crushing majorly on the hooded boy who pops into the market only during suspiciously late hours. his life as a hidden deceptri has its perks and downfalls, but what does this boy keep coming there for?

chan is as stressed as the leader of the etheralki can be. his team never seems to stay out of trouble, and yet he's still being assigned more to do. why are there always more rowdy kids to take care of?

jeongin is just trying to get by, a mere stable boy who works diligently for every penny he makes. but what happens when he hears of an elaborate scheme to kill the youngest prince? 

what ties all eight of these souls together?   
**the gravebeings.**  
will they overcome the challenges they face?  
or will chaos consume them all?

—

_all abilities and referenced worlds are a work of fiction. loosely inspired by the grishaverse series and some vocabulary is carried over. story credit goes to leigh bardugo, but the words written are by me. t_ _his story will be ot8. i will not press further into why i did not include woojin, but i hope you will respect my decision and continue reading on. all relationships are purely fictional, and so are the personalities and events. _

( crossposted on wattpad, that's why the banner says a different @ )


End file.
